The Tale of Robin, Girl Wonder
by puzzlemistress
Summary: this is the story of the orgin of how batman and robin became a family and the dynamic duo. How Bruce wayne and Danielle grayson became father a daughter and how robin was born...female dick grayson...
1. Adoption day

Bruce pov

Today I am nervous out of my mind. And it takes a lot to make me nervous. Now thinking about I change my mind, I'm scared stiff. The reason is because I'm adopting

Danielle. Well I hope she will say yes. I arrive at the orphanage and take a shaky breath. I know I'm doing the right thing but I don't know how to be a parent. My dad

didn't teach me how to be a parent. But you live and you learn right. I walk up to the door and walk in. The place looks like Arkham and smells like molding food. I walk

up to the main office desk to see an old woman with bags under her eyes and a pink dress with flowers.

"May I help you?" She says with a fake smile on her face.

"I am here to adopt Danielle Grayson." I reply as nice possible.

"Alright. Give me a second."

She goes to the phone and called for a man named "Warden." The Warden looks about 6'2, bald, and in army uniform.

"Mr. Wayne. What brings you here?" He asks sternly.

"I would like to see Danielle." I tell him politely.

"Ah yes, the gypsy. Come with me." He orders bluntly.

I already didn't like this guys. He looks tough as leather and as cold as ice. He kinda reminds me of me a little. You could hear his boots stomping from a mile away.

"Grayson wake up! Visiting hours!" His booming voice shouts down the hall.

I see a little girl walk out of a room wearing a blue hoodie and orange bottoms. She seats on the wooden bench next to her with her head down and hood up. I

couldn't help but notice her hand is trembling slightly and how pale she looks. It causes me to worry about her health. I need to take her to Doctor Leslie when I get her

home. As the Warden is talking to the woman at the desk I stand and look at her. She looks so much different that she did at the funeral. Her posture isn't as straight than

before, she has possibly lost a size or two over the past 5 months. I honestly think she hasn't eaten in months.

"Danielle, look up please." The desk woman asks sweetly.

She shakes her head slightly and tightens her grip in her tiny fist. She sits so sill and quiet, as if she is sleeping in the chair.

"Grayson! Up!" The Warden shouts angrily.

Her tiny form jolts up and her covered head snaps up. Her eyes are blood-shot red, lips dry as the desert, her face covered in tear stains and drained of life. She looks dead

straight at the Warden with full on terror in her baby blue eyes. I know that she fears the man standing next to me. The question is why.

"That's better. Danielle do you remember Mr. Wayne?" The woman asks.

Danielle turns her head to look at me and takes off her hood. Her eyes are looking at me with hope and a little hesitation. She nods her head slowly, trying to figure me

out. She is kinda like me, trying to figure things out with a sharp look. She smiles at me slightly hoping for a reaction out of me. I crouch down in front of her close enough

to look in her swollen eyes but not too close.

"Hi Danielle. You said you remember me right." I ask softly.

"Da. You gave mammi and tati (2) funeral. Thank you." She says quietly with a heavy accent in her voice.

"You are very welcome. I would like to adopt you Danielle. I have plenty of room. You may stay for as long as you want. You don't have to go with me if you don't want to. It's your decision. Do you understand." I explain to her calmly.

"Da." She squeaks.

She looks at me with determination. Like she looking for something. I hope and pray she would say yes. She deserves a family and a good life. She doesn't deserve to be

like me. Hating the world by one tragedy in her life. She deserves a second chance. All I could do is smile at her. I feel something smooth touch my wrist and I look down to

see her tiny fingers trying to wrap around my wrist. She places her small hand inside mine and squeezes it tightly. She has a tight grip for a little girl. I return the squeeze

gently as tears leak from her eyes. I use my free hand to wipe it away but the second I raise my hand, she flinches away from me. I realize then that she is getting abused.

I lean forward so I can whisper in her ear:

"I need you to be honest with me right now. has the Warden ever hit you?" I say quickly and with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Da. Vă rog (1) help me." She begs to me.

"Do you still want to come with me?" I ask her.

"Da, Don't leave me here." She begs with tears in her eyes.

"Sh. Sh. Sh. I'm not leaving without you ok. Calm down." I sooth to her.

"Is there a problem Mr. Wayne?" The Warden demands.

Danielle hands began to shake at his commanding, loud, harsh voice.

"Sh. It's ok." I sooth her quickly.

I stand up and approach the Warden like I would a common thug as I would as Batman.

"I do have a problem. Its with you. I know what you did to her and I will make your life a living hell if you don't sign the damn papers." I order of him.

"I..of course Mr. Wayne. Grace give me the papers. Give me a minute." He spits to me while he walks away and I sit down with Danielle.

"Are you ok?" I ask cautiously as she nods while taking several deep breaths to calm herself.

"Danielle, I have to sign some papers ok. I'll be right back." I tell her but she didn't say anything.

I stand up to walk to the door. I reach the doorknob when I feel something tug my pants leg lightly. I look down to see little Danielle clinging to my leg. Her little feet on top

of my massive foot and her tiny fingers gripping my pants. I smile at her innocents and wonder how I didn't hear her coming to me.

"Look lie your tagging along." I chuckle to her while patting her head lightly.

She weighs close to nothing while I walk to the desk. I didn't even limp the whole way to the front desk. After I sign the papers I walk to the bench and sit down. She sits

next to me quietly her hands in her lap, looking down. I feel horrible that she had to go through what she went through. Her losing her parents, her getting hit by the

Warden, heaven only knows what else. All I want to do is gather her in my arms and protect her from the world. I didn't want to scare her so I want to wait for her to be

ready.

"Come on with me to get your stuff." The warden orders looking at Danielle.

She gets up from her spot on the bench and starts to walk to her room. She stops to turn to me and take my hand tugging it lightly. I get up and crouch in front of her and

hold both of her hands.

"Danielle use your words. What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Come with me please." She mumbles to me looking down.

I smile at her and walk with her to her room. The room is darker than the batcave. No color, no lights, no toys, not a feeling of safety. She gets her small Superman

backpack an dputs her clothes inside. She looks at the room one last time and takes my hand and leaves the room.


	2. The car ride

Bruce pov

I take her hand and walk her to the car. She looks surprise when the limo comes to the front of the building. She looks at me with wide eyes.

"Is this your?" She asks with wonder while pointing at the limo.

"Yes it is. Come on along Danielle. It's a long drive home." I tell her while walking with me in the car and climbs in before me and sits across from me.

For a whole 15 minutes we sit in silence. Me in my own thoughts while she is looking out the window also deep in thought. She looks at the passing trees, and the grey

sky while swing her small little orange covers legs. The silence finally gets to me and try to start-up a conversation.

"So Danielle, can you tell me about yourself?" I ask while looking at her and snapping her our of her personal thoughts.

"Well, I'm six years old. Does that count?" I chuckle slightly at her cuteness.

"I already know that. Can you tell me something else. Like what's your favorite color, food, animal, anything really." I explain to her.

"My favorite food is pasta. I don't like certain vegetables. My favorite color is green. Um, my favorite animal is a robin." She stops suddenly at that last sentence.

After about 2 seconds, tears begin to fall from her eyes. Then she starts to cry hysterically in her hands. I sit there with my mouth slightly open, shock at what just

happened.

_"How the hell do I mess up and she isn't even home yet?" _I ask myself while I unbuckle my seatbelt, go to her, unbuckle her seatbelt and pull her gently in my lap.

"Sh. SH. No crying. What's wrong? Talk to me." I sooth her while rubbing her back.

"Mami called me little Robin before she died." She sobs to me.

"_Why do I even ask questions anymore?" _I ask myself while mentally kicking myself.

"I'm sorry. It's ok. Don't cry. We don't have to talk about anymore." I explain while tighten my grip on her.

"No. It's fine. I like to talk about it, It makes it better." She says snuggling closer to me.

"I'm happy to help, Are you hungry?" I ask while stroking her hair.

"No." She says, but her stomach growls loudly. "Maybe." She says changing her mind.

"Hank. Please take us to the closest McDonald." I ask Hank, the driver.

"No problem Mr. Wayne." Hank says from the driver's seat.

I focus my attention back on the scared little girl in my lap. She is fumbling with the hem of my shirt with her tiny fingers and her other hand on my chest. I tighten my grip

on her again when she beings to shake.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne." She whispers.

"For what Danielle?" I ask in confusion.

"You lost your mommy and daddy too, no?" She asks.

"Yes I did. I was about your age." I answer still confused with her question.

"I'm sorry for your lost." She explains with a "duh" voice.

""Thank you . I get lonely without my parents around. That's why I wanted a daughter." I explain.

"Then why didn't you just get a dog like normal people." She asks with pure innocent and wonder in her voice.

I laugh and stroke her hair again. I wonder if this is what my parents felt when they had me.

"I'm not a normal person." I tell her.

"Sir, what would you like?" Hank asks.

"What do you want Danielle?" I ask looking down at her.

"Fries, chicken strips, honey mustard, and a small chocolate shake. If that's ok." She asks.

"You heard the woman Hank." I look up at Hank.

"Already to go sir." He says giving me the food from the window.

I place the food next to Danielle and think she is going to get the food. I'm shocked when she just stares at the food in awe. I wonder if she was even feed at the rotten

orphanage.

"Do you want to eat now?" I ask not knowing what to do.

"If I can." She says.

When she didn't move to the food I decide to take action. I go to the bag of food, pull out a fry and place it in front of her lip.

"Come on. Its ok." I coax her quietly to eat.

She looks at me with fear then takes a bite. She only focus is on the food as I feed it to her. I feel a little closer to as I feed her, I realize that she needs a family to help her

and love her in times of need. That person has to be me. When she finishes all of her fires she starts to fall asleep. I hear her stomach rumble again I didn't want her to

sleep on an empty stomach.

"Danielle I know you're sleepy but you need to eat a little more ok. You want a sip of your shake?" She nods and tries to reach for her drink.

When she tries to reach for the cup but almost falls when she can't reach it. I laugh slightly and get her drink for her. She takes a sip, waking herself up. I could tell that she

is getting comfortable when she gets the kitchen herself. When she finishes the rest of her food she takes her drink from my hand, curls herself in a ball like a kitten on my

chest and takes little sips. I think that I'll be fine taking care of her.


	3. welcome home

Bruce pov

On the drive home, Danielle falls asleep. Every so often she flinches and whimpers in my lap. When we pull up to the front door, I decide to wake her up. When her blue eyes open the fear in them returns.

"We're home." I say as she scurries out of my lap, getting her bag.

"Are you ready?" I ask trying to calm her.

She mods as I get out of the car. When she looks at the manor and gasps with a smile on her face.

"It look like something from Scooby Doo." She says smiling.

"Yeah it does. Come on, it's starting to rain." I say while she pulls up her hoodie to cover her small head from the rain.

She walks to the steps and sprints to the door. As she reaches her hand to the door knob Alfred twists it first. She jumps back a foot when he opens the door. When Alfred comes into her view she runs back to me and hides behind my leg.

"Its ok Danielle. That's just my butler. He wont hurt you." She looks at me with a small smile and lets my leg go.

"Hello Master Bruce. This must be our new house guest. I am Alfred Pennyworth. I am here for your beckon call. If you need anything al all let me know. Do you want me to take your bag?" He asks while smiling at her and holding the umbrella over her head.

She holds her bag closer to her while shaking her head. She looks at him with a scurry face (meaning out of question or wonder to my teacher) and tilting her head to the side. She reaches her hand out to touch Alfred's hand and holds it tightly. I can tell by Alfred's pinky being squished so the tip of it touched his middle finger. She has small tears glisten in her eyes and rushes into his leg. She squeezes his leg tightly as tear fall slowly down her face.

"My word! Are you alright?" Alfred asks in shock.

She doesn't answer him and nuzzles into his leg, squeezing him tightly. When she finally lets go she wipes her tear from her eyes.

"Sorry. You just remind me of uncle Jay." She says while sniffling.

"It's fine. Now let's get you settle in." Alfred says while opening the door.

"Ok." She agrees while taking his hand.

When she walks in the house, her jaw falls to the floor.

"Wow. This place is huge. You could fit the whole circus in here." She says running under chandler. "I haven't see on of these since Rome." She adds.

"You went to Rome?" I ask in shock.

"And Spain, Hungary, and Paris." She says proudly.

"Wow, you are a little explore." I say in shock.

"Yeah. The trips were amazing." She smiles to herself.

"Good. How about I show you to your room." I say while holding out my hand.

"Ok." She agrees while taking my hand.

I think that she likes being touched by people. She smiles slightly at every touch me and Alfred give her. I lead her to her room. It's the third room down the hall from mine. I'll always be across from her if she needs me. She has a big queen size bed, with a small balcony. It also has a desk, a book shelf filled with books, a dresser, and a table at her bed side. She walks to the bed and places her bag down. She looks out her window and sighs heavily.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs. Call if you need anything." I tell her as I walk out of the room.

* * *

Danielle pov

I stand in the big, bare white room in wonder. It may have been months since mom and dad died but still miss them. .I think that Bruce is nice but I still I don't know about him. I unload my bag on the bed and pull out my old suit. It's still clean and smells like home. I place a picture of them on m new bed side table. After I finish un packing I decide to take a look around my new home. I find a room with the door unlock. I walk in and turn on the lights. I want to scream with glee at the amazing instruments. There is a grand piano in the center of the room, strings and winds hand on the walls, even a recording studio.

"I think I just found heaven on earth." I whisper as I take the sheet off the piano.

It has a nice black coat and looks brand new, but she sounds awful. I push one of the keys and sounds like a cat got ran over.

"Ow!" I scream in a whisper covering my ears.

She needs a good toning but other than that she's perfect. I go to the strings and like the piano they need a nice toning. I go to the sound system and start to play around with it. Be that as it may it's a little dusty but sounds awesome. I turn it off and move on to the winds. They honestly sound better than the piano and the strings. I start to play the flute louder than before, not even caring if people can hear me. I'm lost in the music And for the first time in months I smile.

* * *

Bruce pov

After I leave the room and go to the kitchen, I start to worry about her. She's in a new environment with 2 strange men in the house. What have i honestly gotten myself into. I grow really nervous when she doesn't come down after 15 minutes. I want to check on her but I don't want to rush her. I pace the floor trying to figure out what to do.

"Master Bruce why don't you just go to see her?" Alfred asks.

"I don't want to rush her." I explain while sitting on a stool.

"Do you want me to go look?" He asks while looking at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"Please." I beg slightly to him.

"I will be right back sir." Alfred says while walking upstairs.

"Thank you." I thank him while trying to calm down.

He doesn't even leave for 2 minutes when I hear something fall and a gasp.

"Master Bruce, Mistress Danielle is gone!" Alfred cries while running down the stairs.

My hearts drops when he tells me what happened. I run upstairs and look in every rooms. I panic after the first 5 room I check are empty.

"Danielle! Where are you?!' I yell down the hall.

I'm really kicking myself for having too many rooms. I hear laughter and a flute playing in the distance.

"Alfred, I found her." I yell in a whisper down the hall.

We walk to the door and listen her quietly. She's playing a song I didn't know but she sounds pretty good. Almost like a professional of you didn't know better. When she finishes we walk in the room and clap for her. She jumps slightly and stares at us with wide eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asks in a whisper.

I rush to her and hug her close to me as I sigh in relief.

"You scared me. You weren't in your room." I tell her while pulling her so I can look at her.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to look around. This place is amazing."

"My mom thought the same thing when she got the piano. My dad bought the retro of the instruments. The recording set was a trade in a deal 4 to 6 years ago I did." I explain.

"If I had the right tools, I could fix the Grand stand and the strings." She explains while looking around the room.

"How about we go out one day and get some tools to fix it." I ask.

"Ok." She says nodding.

"Lets go down for dinner." I tell her while holding out my hand for her to take.

She takes my hand as we walk down the stairs for dinner.


	4. dinner diaster

Bruce pov

"So what would you like for dinner Mistress?" Alfred asks when we get to the dinning room.

"What ever you make is fine." She say sitting at the table.

"Oh no. You are a guest and I want you to have a full stomach tonight. I can make you anything. All you have to do is ask." Alfred insist.

"I don't want to be rude." She says looking sad.

"You're being rude not asking what you want." I explain with a small chuckle.

"Can I have cereal?" She ask with hesitation.

"Mistress that is for breakfast. Not for dinner. What would you like for dinner." Alfred asks again.

"F...fi.." She tries to pronounce.

"Come on sound it out. You can do it." Alfred encourages her.

"Fish!" She says with a proud and happy look on her face.

"Good job Danielle. I'll start on dinner." Alfred says leaving the room.

It's weird sitting at the table with another person besides Alfred from me. It's still a shock that I even adopted her. I need to get use to her being here. Alfred comes in with a glass of water for us. How does he exactly when I need him. He gives Danielle her water and smiles at her.

"Thank you." She says smiling at him.

She reaches for her water and grabs it with a shaky hand. Why is she so shaky. She takes a tiny sip then puts it back down on the table. She pulls her hand back too quickly and accidently spilling the cup over the table, shattering the glass on the carpet. She look at me with tears in her eyes baby blue eyes and bolts out of her seat going up the stairs, sobbing and crying loudly.

"Danielle wait!" I call out to her.

She doesn't listen to me as she runs away from me.

"What was that about?" I ask in confusion.

"I believe that she is afraid that you were going to her for what she did." Alfred explains while cleaning up the mess.

"I would never hit her, you know that. How do I mess up without even saying anything." I explain feeling guilty about it.

"I know that sir. But she unfortunately doesn't. Just give her time and she too will understand. I will go find her." He explains.

"Wait! If I want her to trust me then I have to work for it. I'll go find her." I explain as I walk to the stairs.

"Just be gentle Master Bruce." Alfred warns as I run upstairs.

I run up the stairs and start to call out to her.

"Danielle! Danielle where are you? Please come put. I want to talk to you that's all. Please come and talk to me. I'm worried about you." I beg in the direction I think she's in.

I see the door creak open slowly to reveal her tiny trembling form. Her eyes are bloodshot red and she looks so frighten. I bend down slowly, not wanting to scare her more than she already is.

"Danielle. Please come here. I won't hurt you. All I want to do is talk. Ok. Come here." I coax her quietly.

As faraway as I am from here, I can shake her shaking violently. She hiccups every 10 seconds or so. She walks to me slowly as I open my arms for her. She finally lets out a loud sob and leaps in my arms. My heart breaks to hear her sobs. I stand up slowly and rock her gently. I shush her quietly trying to stop her sobs.

"It's ok. Let it out. Your safe. I got you. Don't cry." I whisper to her quietly.

"I'm sorry. P-Please don't be mad at me." She begs.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was just an accident. Ok. No more tears ok. Stop crying. You're ok. It's ok. You still want dinner? You can still have some if you want." I explain to her while rubbing her back.

"I-I still get dinner?" She asks surprised at me with a sniffle.

"Yes you do. You always get fed in my home. Alfred would rather let himself starve then have a guest starve." I explain to her with a small smile.

"Really!" She asks in shock.

"Really. Come one. We might get ice cream if Alfred goes to bed early." I say putting her down.

"Ok Mr. Wayne." She says as she runs downstairs.

I run after her and meet her at the table. She sit back down in her chair looking less afraid. Alfred comes back out with dinner and sets it out in front of her.

"I'm sorry for the accident Alfred." She apologizes to him.

"Its ok Danielle. Now eat up your dinner. You can have a cookie when you finish." Alfred says.

"Thank you." She thanks him as she starts eating.

"Danielle please slow down, you're gonna choke." I warn her.

She looks at me with worry on her face but starts eating again but slower than before.

"Danielle. Remember when I came to your parents furneal you looked...bigger than you do now. Have you lost any weight since then? You don't have to answer but can you explain that to me please?" I ask trying not to sound to blunt.

"I don't know." She says looking down.

I don't need my Batman sense to know that's a lie.

"Danielle. Don't lie to me. Tell me what happened at the orphanage." I demand raising my voice slightly.

"I was bullied there." She whispers.

"Who bullied you Danielle?" Alfred says sitting down.

"The other boys at the orphanage. And the warden." She says quietly still not looking up.

"What did they do to you?" I ask kind of worried.

"They would tease me." She says with tears slowly leaking out of her eyes.

"How?" I ask as my anger starts to rise.

"hey would steal my food and hit me." She says.

"What would the warden do?" Alfred ask.

"He told me t shut up and deal with it." She squeaks.

"What?!" I shout angrily.

I look at Danielle who jumps at shakes at my shouting. I feel awful for making her so nervous and jumpy. I get up and walk to her slowly and kneel in front of her. I move her chair to face me and place my hands on the arms rest so she can't escape.

"Danielle. I"m sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean too. Did I scare you?" I ask

She nods her head and hum 'yes' to me.

"I'm sorry. I just got a little angry that's all. Are you finish eating." I ask.

"Yes." She mumbles to me.

"How about that treat I promise you. Would you like that?" I ask in a playful tone.

"Ok." She says smiling.

"Come one. Alfred will clean up for us ok." I explain standing up and holding my hand out for her.

She takes my hand and follow behind me quickly. We go into the kitchen and I pick her up to sit on the island.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" I ask going to the fridge.

"What kind do you have?" She asks.

"Chocolate, Strawberry, Vanilla, Rocky Road, Chocolate Therapy, and Oreo." I list off.

"Can I have Chocolate Therapy?" She asks with a bright smile.

"It's one of my favorites." I said.

"Mine too." She says giving me a spoon.

"Dig in." I say as I give her the ice cream.

"Do you still have it?" She asks eating her ice cream.

"Have what." I ask grabbing a napkin to wipe her chocolate covered cheek.

"The necklace. Your mommy's. Do you still have it?" She asks.

"I do. In my parents room. I put it there and didn't look back." I explain wiping her hands.

"Why?" She asks.

"The memory still hurt. Its' too painful to remember." I explain.

"Why?" She asks again.

"Because it makes me sad." I try to explain.

"Do you want to forget them?" She asks.

"No, I'm just learning how to live without them." I reply in shock.

"Is it hard even after all of that time?" She asks with a serious face.

"It's honestly impossible for the first few years. But you will learn to deal with it. May take forever but you will learn." I explain in the best way I can.

"Ok. Mr. Wayne why did you adopt me?" She asks.

"Because I saw a little of myself in you." I answer while putting the spoons in the sink.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I finally ask out of wonder.

"Momma used to say I was a little cat waiting to be killed by curiosity." She explains.

"I think she was right." I laugh lightly while lifting her of the table.

"Where are we going?" She asks as I lead her upstairs to her room.

"It's 10:30 meaning bed time for you, I'm sure Alfred left you some pjs in your room." I explain opening the door to her room.

"Over there in the corner is a bathroom so you can use it when you need to. They are towels on the counter are for you to dry off along with your robe. The pink bottle is for you too wash up and the white is for your hair. Try not to get it in your eyes. It will burn your eyes. If you have any question please just yell. I will be outside in the hall Mistress." Alfred explains then walks into the hall.

"Do you need anything else Danielle?" I ask kneeling to see her at eye level.

"Can you show me how to work the shower?" She asks weakly.

I nod to her as I get up and set the shower for her. After I set the shower, I leave for her to take her shower. I lean on the wall opposite of Alfred and sigh heavily.

"Problem Master Bruce." He asks me.

"I honestly don't know what to do. Dad never showed me how to be a parent. I want to be a good parent, I really do, but I just don't know how. The way she ran away from me at dinner, it honestly scared me. I honestly believe that she only said yes to get away from the Warden. I honestly don't blame her. Then asks me all these questions on mom and dad and I don't know how to answer them. How am I suppose to ho this if I can't answer a simple question? Alfred how did you do it? I mean take cure of me when they died?" I rush out faster then Barry.

"Well to answer you question, I tried to raise you the way your parents did. Be that as it may, you don't know how Danielle's parents raised her. But I know this she is tougher than she looks. I am positive that she will learn to trust you. Give her time and she will adjust. Just take it slow with her and I promise that she will." Alfred says confidently.

"How is it that you know everything?" I ask in pure shock.

"Years of practice." He answers with a slight smile.

"How am I going to care for a child?" I ask with a sigh.

"I am here to help you along the way. Raise her like your parents raised you. Your father was a loving and gentle with you. He honestly cried when you were born. He never laid a hand on you unless it was with love. Your mother was beautiful, bold, and confident. She was stern with you like your father. You have to be a mother and a father to that little girl. She needs you Bruce. That is all she wishes." Alfred says walking away.

I wait against the wall until Danielle peaks her small head out of the door.

"Yes Danielle." I ask, trying to use a gentle tone.

"I'm finish in the shower." She mumbles.

"Good. Um..are you ready for bed?" I ask not knowing what to do.

"Yes." She says sleepily.

""You want me to tuck you in?" I ask walking in her room.

She nods slightly as I pick her up and tuck her in bed. I kiss her forehead sweetly and pull her blankets around her.

"Good night Danielle." I tell her while shutting the lights off.

"Goodnight Mr. Wayne." She says while closing her eyes slowly.


End file.
